The Price of Ignorance
by JojiMC
Summary: What were Courtney's and Duncan's last words to each other before Gwen's and Duncan's first kiss? A one-shot written from Courtney's POV.


Well, I'm back with One-Shot #2. This was originally going to be a mere drabble, until I realized it was actually the length of a one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

The last time Duncan and I kissed, I could've sworn it felt like a goodbye.

I dragged him to the back of the plane immediately after the London challenge. I don't know what I was thinking at the time. All I knew was the geyser of emotion bubbling inside of me, waiting to bust out. The thoughts that had plagued me every day- _How could he leave without saying goodbye? Did I push him too far? Does he hate me now?_ \- finally found their relief, in the form of words spat in his face.

 _I didn't just like Duncan because he was a "bad boy". I liked him because he appreciated me for who I was, flaws and all. That is, until he threw me away._

I knew my tirade was coming out wrong. I could see his expression scrunching up more and more as I spoke. But as much as I hate to say it, I don't always have control over myself. (That's something I would never say out loud.) There was a point where I felt the last drop of pain and worry drain out of me, however, and that's when I was able to give him the hug I had been longing for since he left. The hug he should've given me beforehand. Whenever his arms wrapped around me, I imagined a bubble surrounding us, keeping me safe from enemies, idiots... and all of my failures.

His face tilted up in my hair. "Every time I ran from the cops, I thought of you."

My lips curled reflexively. Typical Duncan, unwilling to go with the conventional "I miss you too". "Really," I said. "You didn't just think of my lips the whole time?"

He pulled away partially, a smirk reclining across his face. "That was part of my thoughts." I looked into his eyes- they always gave away his true feelings. They were as clear and bright as ever, but there was something suspicious about that brightness. Like he was planning to do something he would regret later. I chose not to linger on it.

 _Stupid me, giving him the benefit of the doubt._

I traced my finger over his lips. I admit, I got a kick out of seeing his eyelids flutter. "Hm. Do you really deserve to kiss them, then?"

His eyes turned even brighter, and that was when I really saw it: piercing regret. But why? "Only if you think I do."

Something about his voice. The soft huskiness. "Of course you don't, silly," I said in a teasing voice. "You're lucky that I share them with you anyway."

"Aren't I glad," he murmured. We leaned in toward each other. Our lips found each other without our eyes guiding them. His hands traveled to my waist; mine slide around his jawline. We had done this a thousand times before. It never got old. I could've sworn he was kissing harder than he usually did, though- not that I minded.

 _The signs. THE SIGNS. How could I miss all of the signs?_

I was the first to break it, as usual. Duncan had that adorable dizzy expression, like his mind was spinning. His eyes swirled with sky and ocean. "I'm sorry," he said, breathing almost fast enough to be panting.

I twisted one eyebrow. "For what?"

He glanced at the door behind us. His feet started a rhythm. "Um, for having to use the confessional as a bathroom. I have to go _now_."

I spun to the side with my hands up, laughter spurting out of me. " _That's_ what you're sorry for? Go apologize to whoever sees the footage!"

He danced to the door. "Well, my butt isn't the worst view one can have." I laughed after him as he opened the door before walking back into economy class. As crude as his comment was, I couldn't deny that it was true.

 _I didn't know I was allowing the devil to mate with a she-devil._

 _I didn't know. And it tortures me still._

* * *

Just a little background on this one-shot: I have a headcanon that Duncan got a lot of flack from his juvie friends for liking a "good girl" like Courtney and being fairly nice in TDI. He didn't want to be thrown to the bottom of the food chain again, so he adjusted his attitude and resolved to not like Courtney anymore in TDA, but he succumbed to liking her again. As a result, his friends teased him relentlessly and began to treat him like their inferior, which drove him to cheat on her to win back their favor. Hope you liked this!


End file.
